The Adventures Of Kain And Sophie In One Piece
by DBZiamworgan
Summary: OC story with straw hats, set after timeskip after Fishman Island following my own version of events afterwards
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Kain

*BZZZZ BZZZZ* "UGGH"

"BZZZZ BZZZZ* "I don't want to get up"

*BZZZZ BZZZZ* dragging himself out of bed Kain punched the alarm, "Stupid thing, OI WAKE UP EVERYONE.."

Stumping out of his room, his sister slunk out of her room, "I didn't even need to be up."

"I know… But if I'm up early I'm not suffering alone."

" Fuck you, I'm going back to bed"

"We all knew you would… and don't use that language young lady." said Kain's Father.

"Its 7 am and I have a day off, I want to sleep."

"Well you are up now, stay up"

"Have fun, arguing I'm off to get breakfast and go to my classes."

"Don't let us stop you,"

"Yeah, you had better leave soon or I may set you on fire"

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning was, lets say uneventful. 3 arguments, some eggs and bacon, more arguments, before leaving for college.<p>

40 minutes on the bus, reading manga, getting laughed at for reading a comic book, idiots!

Leaving the bus I begun to walk up the mile to college.

"OI Kain, wait up, you don't think you can get away from me do you" said a voice from behind me. "Guess who"

"Let me guess Sophie… it cant be Karen can it" I said as I turned around to face her. She was a medium sized girl, not unattractive but generally avoided because like me she is a bit of a geek and manga addict. "How are you doing Sophie."

"I'm fine, I've got the new One Piece prints in my bag … and a bottle of Sake from the restaurant." Sophie's family owns a high class Japanese restaurant, very easy to steal a bottle of Sake or two from.

"I guess we are skipping college today then" I said grinning, "Where to then"

"The hill by Mr Vega's house, he has a locked shed with a hole in the roof. Never goes in it"

"Well lets go then." I say as I grab her arm, "To Vega's house we go"

We walked down the side streets until we got to the outskirts of town, "You see the white spec on the hill, that's the shed, lets go."

* * *

><p>After trudging up the hill I spotted the shed sitting on its own partially obscured by trees. "This is perfect, no one will be able to see us, lets read those mangas then get pissed."<p>

"My thoughts exactly, Kain, give me a leg up" I intertwined my hands and boosted her onto the roof, she pulled me up and we dropped into the hole in the roof. "God its dark in here."

"I thought you came here all the time, that's why you brought us here"

"Yes well, I've seen it but not been in before. I wanted to have someone with me when I went in." I saw her smirk slightly as she said that like she has a plan.

"Do you have something planned,"

"Well yes, but lets drink some Sake, I even brought some proper Sake dishes."

We popped open the bottle and poured 2 dishes full before downing it. "Shit the bottles rolling away, I'll go get it" I began to walk after the bottle when it came to a stop "Hey Sophie, there's a trapdoor over here, Want to see where it leads?"

"Of course." She walked up to me and crouched down. "C'mon. Help me pull it up, three, two, one" we pulled up the trapdoor up and climbed down the ladder which was underneath it.

"I can't believe we are doing this" the walls started to change from sheet metal to solid metal, we reached the bottom, I turned around to see something I never expected. "Umm Sophie, you are never going to believe this, but there are Pacifista down here."

"What are you talking about… you got to be shitting me." She said as she reached the bottom. "Either there is something wrong with the Sake and we are experiencing a shared hallucination… or Mr Vega is Dr Vegapunk."

"I'm going to hope for the second one. Hey there is a note over here,"

_Diary Of Vegapunk _

_My theory was correct, we are living in a multiverse, I hypothesise that there are infinite universes so there has to be universes running at the same time rate where they have books listing the whole history of our universe, this is one such universe they have graphic novels called manga, where they are following the adventures of the Straw Hat Pirates, it is called One Piece, from what I have seen it is accurate, this is why I have decided to allow Kuma's final wish before I wiped his mind, to protect the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats are like no pirates I have met before they pose no threat to normal people, only those who they meet that oppress people._

_I have been summoned by the world government to attempt to recreate an ancient weapon called Uranus, I will not recreate it to its full potential for fear of what Fleet Admiral Akainu would do with it, or if it got into the hands of the Celestial Dragons._

"Sophie, you will not believe this_._" I said. I passed her the not and began looking around. Plans for Pacifista, ship designs and idea's for life improving inventions like robotic limbs, I begin putting papers in my bag, hoping to show them to people.

"Oh my god, this is unbelievable, we HAVE to find out how to get into the One Piece world."

"I agree, it must be on one of these papers" we begun looking over the papers in the room.

"I've found one for a intellectual enhancer and one for a way to make the Pacifista Kuma regain his mind. Lets keep these."

I moved some papers for an aqueduct system and found a box, I opened it and found two strange fruits, "Hey Sophie I think I've found devils fruits. Labelled for … cell vibration (paramecia) and Steel Body (Logia) … Dibs on the Logia."

"Fine I see use for vibration." I picked up the Fruits and threw the paramecia to Sophie. "Remember Kain, these are supposed to taste like shit."

"Then prepare the Sake to wash away the taste. Three. Two. One" We bit into the fruits, it felt weird like my body suddenly felt heavier, yet it was just as easy to move. "God that tastes terrible give me the bottle."

"Get your own, this taste so bad." She looked like she was ready to spew. "How's having a metal body feel."

"Umm, lets see." I focused in my mind on having metal skin. I felt cold. "So has anything happened."

But from her face I could tell it had worked. "Your skin is silver. Can I touch your arm."

"Yes of course, test out your power."

She grabbed my arm and I felt my arm shaking, I looked down and my arm was disappearing as liquid steel was thrown off. "Oh my god that is strange, I'm going to try to reform it."

My arm felt warm and strange, the stub of my arm was writhing silver as it reformed into a hand. "That is so cool Kain, we have powers, this is awesome… lets try to find the way into the One Piece world and we will be set."

It didn't take long to find the paper after that. we shove the rest of the paper in Sophie's bag before she read it out.

"The inter-universal transition device is found by pushing the button hidden under the Pacifista head which will reveal the safe with it in. damn we need Vega's code."

"C'mon there has to be a way." I said as I move the Pacifista head and push the button. popping up the hidden door in the floor.

"Wait I have an idea." She bent down and put her hand near the safe. "In the immortal words of Mario…Here we go." She started vibrating her hand and simply put her hand straight through the safe and pulled out a strange device. "I can't believe it worked."

"What did you do, to put your hand through the safe."

"I vibrated the cells in my hands until it could simply pass through."

"That's awesome, glad you did Physics."

"What do you mean did?" she looked at me puzzled. "I still do it"

"Oh come on, you cant say we are going back to college now that we have all this knowledge and our powers."

"Yeah, you are right. Well according to this we next need to place device on ground and push blue button then put in co-ordinates."

"OK lets do that." I put the device down and push the button. "What Co-ordinates are there."

"There aren't any. Lets put in '0, 0' see where we end up."

"Sure." I pushed 0 twice and a portal appeared in front of us.

"So Kain, lets go." She grabbed my arm and jumped through.

Then we fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Kain

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH" we screamed as we fell. there was nothing below us other than ocean.

"Shit we cant swim anymore." I screamed as the wind rushed by our ears as we reached terminal velocity. "Maybe we shouldn't have eaten those fruits until we were safe."

"I can see a boat, HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY, WE CAN'T SWIM CAN YOU FISH US OUT OF THE WATER."I saw what she meant, a pirate ship sitting in the water. It looked extremely familiar.

"Hey, Sophie is that the Thousand Sunny" I shouted.

"I don't care at the moment, I'm more thinking about our immanent deaths"

"Hey is something coming towards us." A red streak went past us

"GOMU GOMU NO AMI" I heard shouted before we suddenly slowed down. We were suspended in a net made of rubber.

"My god, we were saved by Luffy, Kain can you believe it"

"No, but it seems just as likely as everything that's happened to us today." We slowly touched down on the ship to a crowd of pirates. I turned to the now landed Luffy. "Thank you for saving us, we are both devil's fruit users so we can't swim. Thank you."

"Why were you falling out of the sky, did you fall from a sky island?" asked Nami.

"No, what happened to us is much more extra-ordinary."

* * *

><p>By the time we finished our story it was dark. Franky had taken the blue prints to look over, Zoro had fallen asleep after drinking what was left of our Sake and Luffy had got bored and climbed the mast. Otherwise it was a flurry of questions only interrupted by Luffy falling in the ocean and needing to be saved.<p>

"So you gained the powers of the devils fruits, from these two fruits you found in Dr. Vegapunk's lab and you just ate them, even though you knew these powers did not exist in your world?" Asked Nami with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Yes, we read manga's about your world, so we knew what would happen and even if we were wrong all we would have done is have eaten two fruits."

"Yeah and to be perfectly truthful we were kinda drunk" Admitted Sophie, looking at me and smirking.

"So why were you falling, you input 0,0 and just fell?"

"Yeah, we don't know why we were falling all we knew was that it would bring us to your world." I sigh, why is that so hard to believe. "Any other questions."

"Explain more about your world."

"Is there much meat."

"Can I see those manga's."

"Luffy, we have none with us. We only have the one manga, Nami and Robin what do you want to know?"

The questions continued for hours on end until the sun had begun to rise and only Nami and Robin were left awake with us. "I think you ladies have asked enough questions for now, its time for breakfast." Said Sanji as he wandered in followed by Usopp.

"No, no, no, no we are off course." says Nami fearfully, "We should have arrived last night."

"No Nami, I stopped the ship off the shore of the island because I didn't think we should got to the shore until morning" replied Usopp.

"Why didn't you tell me, this is the most dangerous island after Fishman Island, we could have been attacked in the night."

"Umm, is it ok if we stay with you for a while, we have no where to go and no way back to our world." Sophie asked with her best guilty look, usually saved for when in trouble for stealing from the restaurant.

"Yahoo, two new nakama, Sanji make breakfast to celebrate, something with meat." Shouted Luffy as he walked into the room, stomach rumbling.

"Baka, Luffy we don't even know them."

"I Like them, Nami. They're cool."

"Yes, but all we know that's fact is they fell from the sky."

"You do know we are right here, don't you?" I said.

"Yes, but I do have a point, don't I?"

"Yeah but you accepted Robin almost straight away even though she was Miss All Sunday. No offence Robin."

"None taken, you have a point though. While we have no evidence that they are telling the truth, we also have no reason to doubt them." Robin replied with a smile. "Nami, don't be so suspicious."

"Yeah Nami. Now Sanji make me breakfast." Luffy shouted. "Lets welcome our new nakama before we go to the island."

"Well fine but I'm keeping my eye's on you guy's."

"Nami, what island are we on?." Chopper asked. "I looked at it and all I saw was hill's with sheep on it."

"I don't actually know what island we are on. Hody ransacked the library in Ryugu Palace and they were unable to find knowledge about this island."

"So it's a mystery island." Mulled Luffy.

(Cue Anime falling down)

* * *

><p>As we walked onto the deck, Zoro dropped down from the mast. "So these guys are still here, when are we dropping them off?."<p>

"Zoro, Luffy and Robin decided that we are keeping them."

"Make us sound like pets why don't you, Nami" Sophie said, rubbing her eyes.

"*Yawn* Yeah Nami, You questioned us all night. I've never felt so tired." I had a sudden realisation. "Wait where is my stuff."

"Franky had it when looking at the plans."

"I got it here, mecha." Said Franky as he walked from the workshop. "What are those can's filled with."

"Good I thought I had some left. Sophie I've got energy drinks." I exclaimed as I grabbed the bag. "I have 10 of them" I throw one to her.

"What's that then, anything like cola."

"How about I give you a can and you see if you can make more. God knows we need them."

"Thank god for you buying more cans." Said Sophie as she swigged the can.

Looking at the island for the first time, it was exactly like Chopper described. Grinning me and Luffy jumped over the side of the ship, landing on the shore. "C'mon lets go guys." Luffy shouted as he began running up the hill. Taking off after him I noticed something strange about the ground.

"Wait everyone, the grass… its not grass, they are spike's. Be careful on your feet." Taking off my shoe's I throw them to Sophie. "I think you need something more substantial than those cloth things you wear."

"Thanks, but don't you need them?"

"Remember I'm a logia now, they can't hurt me anymore." I began walking just to prove my point.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH." Looking into the sky I spotted Luffy falling from the sky.

"Zoro heads up." It was too late as Luffy smashed into Zoro, as the dust cleared I saw Luffy & Zoro lying in a crumpled heap.

"The grass is sharp and the sheep have big horns."

"I have an idea everyone stand back." I liquidise my legs and create a thin path of solid steel over the spikes. "C'mon stay close, I don't know how large my range is."

"Why didn't you do this first." said Luffy, rubbing his feet.

"Maybe he didn't do it first because you ran off. Baka" Said Nami, shortly after punching Luffy in the head. "Thank you for the walkway Kain."

Walking up the hill was easy going, having tested my limits at 10 metres around me. Getting closer to the sheep we saw what Luffy meant the sheep were much bigger than first thought, at about 10 foot high with two 5 foot horns, and one with slightly less wool on its back, in two semi-circles.

"Luffy… did you try to eat one. is that why it sent you flying." Luffy looked down at his feet,

"I wanted to know what it tasted like." he mumbled.

"Luffy, The sheep is snickering at you, he says to try it again, he likes sending you flying." Said Chopper, I could see everyone but Luffy and Zoro cracking up.

Luffy gnashed his teeth together and Zoro began drawing Wado Ichimonji, "I hate food that talks back."

That was all it took for the sheep to get the message, bolting away at the fastest speed sheeply possible. "Oi come back, I want to eat you." Luffy took several steps before leaving the steel path, "OWW." Falling back onto the steel, he rubbed his feet.

"Luffy, how about you try to think." said Sophie. "Lets just go find a town."

* * *

><p>We reached the top of the hill, within minutes with no other sheep incidents. We easily spotted the nearest town which was a refreshing shade of grey concrete. As we neared I stopped using my power's, best not let my powers be too well known, especially with 2 of the supernova's.<p>

As we reached the town we saw something we were not expecting. "Umm guys, isn't that the flag of Big Mom. You know the woman you are at war with."

The flag dominated the largest building in the town. It had 3 towers billowing smoke, and an oddly roman feel to the whole thing as it was supported by columns.

A loud noise came from the bar nearest to us, as a man was thrown out, crashing into the building opposite it, the mans assailant walked out of the destroyed door. Picking up the man he said. "How about you apologise to the barmaid." Luffy's face dropped, his fist clenching. Robin swallowed.

"I can't believe it" Robin gasped.

"Akoiji!" Luffy murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sophie

Activating gear second and hardening his fist, Luffy launched at Akoiji, "Akoiji, Gomu Gomu No Red Hawk"

Turning his head slightly towards the sound, Akoiji created an ice wall and blocked the attack, "Hello Straw hat, I wondered when you would show up here. I mean you no harm. I just want to talk."

"I don't care, Ace is dead and you were one of the main reasons." Luffy cocked his arm. "Gomu Gomu No.."

"I quit because of Akainu and now want to help you." Dropping his guard he turned away. "Come into the bar, I want to talk."

Robin started forward followed by Kain, "Hey guy's where are you going" Brook asked "He is an Ex-Admiral and you remember what happened last time we faced an Admiral."

"Yes, but he has let me live 3 times so far. I owe him a conversation at the least."

"Yeah and in my universe there was heavy speculation that he would help you guys after being told he quit the marines." They continue walking, Luffy stopped them.

"I don't like this, Ace is dead because of the Admiral's."

"No Luffy, Ace is dead because he was a pirate and knew what he was getting into. If you want to blame anyone, blame Akainu, the man who struck the blow, while trying to kill you may I add." I said, speaking up for the first time in the exchange. Starting forward I walk up to Luffy. "Just see what he has to say. worst comes to worst, I can shatter him with my power."

"Luffy, I have more reason to hate him, yet I want to hear him out." Said Robin.

We all walk into the bar and walk up to Akoiji, "We have decided to talk to you, but I'm still ready to smash you."

"Marie, whatever the Straw Hats want to drink.

"Sure thing Kuzan."

"Now I have a lot to talk to you about. First I have some news for you Robin, Saul is alive."

"What? I saw you freeze him solid."

"I used Ice Time, the name should have given it away, it only temporarily froze him until I deemed fit to release him."

"What made you tell us this now, why not tell Robin when you talked to her in Water 7." Replied Kain.

"Umm, I never actually told anyone about that." Robin chided.

"Because I was a marine and Saul was a prisoner. But now I'm a citizen and Saul is up for execution, along with all failed escapee's from Impel Down."

"But the Impel Down breakout was over 2 years ago" Said Luffy,

"Where is the execution happening Akoiji" I asked.

"G-5, the base of the Marines new world operations. Headed by Vice-Admiral Smoker.."

"What, Smoker is in charge of G-5." Spluttered Sanji, finally taking his eyes off of Marie. "What else don't we know."

"Buggy the clown is a Shichibaki and Donflamingo is living at G-5."

"Shishishishishishishishishi, Buggy, but he's useless, he hid during Marineford."

"Yes, well after it was known that he was in Gol D. Roger's crew. enough tenacity to shout at a Yonko and almost everyone at Saboady saw him on the visual den den mushi, making him a public figure. The government chose him for these reasons, even though he is really weak."

"Who else is being executed."

"No-one important, only Saul." Freezing his drink Akoiji paused in thought. "Oh and someone who calls himself Bon Clay."

"Bon chan is alive." Said Luffy, his eyes lighting up. "We have to go now."

"When is the execution." asked Chopper.

"6 months from now." Pulling a map out, Akoiji pointed at several islands, "Here we are on Spike Step Island and G5 is 7 islands over, in between us and G5 is the main islands of Big Mam, Shortcake Island, Tea Party Island, The Country of Victoria, Nanao Swie Island and Whole Cake Island where Big Mam resides, we will have to pass peacefully through because we do not want an Yonko after us."

"Umm about that Mr Akoiji." Kain started, "Luffy has already declared war on her."

"Well that complicates things, but it was not to be unexpected off of him." pointing at Luffy.

"She threatened to destroy Fishman Island over sweets, after we worked so hard to save it"

"So, what is the island after Big Mam's island, you haven't mentioned it yet."

"That is Wano country it is…"

"I know about Wano country, you don't need to explain until we are there, worry about Big Mam for now." Said Zoro

"I still don't trust you Akoiji. We will need more proof than…"

The bar rocked from a large explosion outside.

* * *

><p>"Pirates, pirates are attacking." Shouted a bleeding citizen. "They destroyed the factory."<p>

Explosions sounded as the bar rumbled, standing up Akoiji poked his head out of the smashed window. "Its only 'Grey Fist' Stephen he is worth 40,000,000 beli, not even worth the effort." Beginning to sit down another cannonball came through the roof.

As it came into my range I vibrated it so it passed through me and the floor doing no damage. "Well I think we should try out our new powers on him and his crew, don't you think so Kain."

"Yes, let us deal with this guys." Said Kain as we began walking outside. The rest of the crew walked to the door and watched as we began walking towards the pirates charging from the bay." So Sophie, any idea's for attacks yet or are you walking into this blind."

"What do you mean me walking in blind. I have a few idea's but you are the one who is walking in blind, I haven't seen you try anything other than making a pathway."

"I think I'm going to wing it, I have a few idea's."

A series of cannon balls come flying towards us, "Steel Wall." Firing steel out of his arm Kain created a solid wall of steel blocking the cannon balls, "Hammer Time." The wall of steel suddenly changed into a spinning ball, hammers began flying at the pirates, as the ball diminishes in size, the hammers start to hit, knocking down the first group of pirates. "You're up Soph.."

The next group of cannonballs began flying at me, the pirate on the ship shouted "Deal with these whelps, or we will never be able to make a name for ourselves. Fire the cannons again."

"Aye aye sir."

"By changing the amount the molecules inside an object vibrate can change its properties." I said as the cannonballs got closer to me. "So by doing that I can…" putting my arms out I change the vibration speed of the air molecules changing the direction of the cannonballs, directing all 3 to my hand, I slow them down until they stop in my hands. Moving my hands I point them at the next group of pirates. "Rejection." using the vibration of the cells I create momentum in the cannonballs, launching them at the group of pirates taking them out. turning I see the next volley of cannonballs I see no new groups of pirates. "Also, once an element vibrates enough it will break down and turn into a liquid." Putting my hands up I focus on the cannonballs and the cannons on the ship. "Meltdown." in mid air the cannon balls turn to liquid iron and splatter uselessly against the floor.

"Captain. The cannons have been turned to liquid."

"What how is that possible… she must be a devil fruit user. I will deal with both of them." Leaping off the ship he runs at me and throws a punch. I make it pass through my body.

"Hey mate, I don't think that it's very polite to attack an unarmed lady." said Kain putting his hand on Grey Fist's shoulder. "Steel cage." his hand starts turning to liquid steel. It encases him in a square of steel before revealing a cage made entirely of steel. "So guy's where should I put this asshole." He said as he turned around to face the Straw hats and Akoiji.

Getting an evil look on her face Nami grinned. "Trade him back with the crew for all their treasure."

"We do not have any" comes a reply from the cage. "Please don't kill me."

"Not our decision, because I'm going to give you to the villagers see what they do."

Creating chains coming off of the corners of the cage Kain chains down the cage. "So, I think I fancy some Sake. don't you Sophie? Our first pirate battle."

"Yahoo you guys have cool powers." Say Luffy and Chopper in unison, "Make a hammer."

"I can go one further." Said Kain, liquefying his arm he created a sculpture of Chopper and Luffy, they look with awe.

"So Straw hat you have a Logia on your crew now… and an unbountied one at that, strange."

"They aren't even from this world" Replied Luffy without taking his eyes off of the statue.

"What?"

"Technically, we're not from this dimension." I replied.

"Well it explains no bounty but I don't really care otherwise."

"Thanks, I think." Replied Kain, "Now can I have the drink you promised or what." walking into the bar leaving everyone else outside.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Nami.

"Where we come from we are constantly mocked, just because of what we like. I think he is just enjoying the feeling that he is normal."

"Yeah but the attitude."

"That is caused by a need to act cold to people. To not stand out, to keep people away. I'm the only one to have got past it. So I guess old habits die hard."

"Why didn't he just fight back?" Asked Usopp

"Its different in our world, if you did anything illegal it could ruin your whole life, good universities would not accept people with criminal records and punching someone would get you one."

"Why not become a pirate then?" Asked Luffy.

"Our world has weapons you could scarcely imagine, for one a assault rifle can fire at 600 rounds per minute. Our ships make yours look like drift wood, we have flying machines that can blow you out of the water, its an impossibility."

"Why aren't you cold like he is?"

"Boys are a lot more physically cruel to others. The worst that has happened to me was having clothes stolen. The worst that happened to him. Well, there is a list."

"What can be so bad, in a world without powers… or creatures like Arlong."

"Let's just say after one 'prank' he was left with 70% scarring on his body. He does not like to talk about it, so drop it."

"70% scarring. From a prank."

"I won't say, maybe he will someday."

"Now can I have that drink I was promised." I walk into the bar leaving the rest of the crew in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Sophie

Walking up to the bar I take a seat next to Kain, "Why so crabby out there Kain, we just defeated a bunch of pirates. I thought you would be happy."

"Yeah, but then it got me thinking about how great the powers are and then how I wish I had them earlier and then them."

"Kain you don't have to think about them, we are in a whole new dimension, in a place which we could have only dreamed of, we are members of the Straw Hat Pirates and we have powers. Forget about them."

"Yeah, well in the mean time I mean to get hammered and forget."

"No, don't."

"I'm sorry but I'm doing it anyway. So you may as well join me, Two Sake's please."

"Sure, they are on the house for getting rid of those pirates and leaving us the money needed to rebuild with." Bringing over the cup's she looked at us. "I know as a bar owner I'm the wrong person to say this but alcohol will not solve any problems."

"I know." downing the cup he gets up as the crew begin walking into the bar followed by Akoiji. "Sorry guys for being such an asshole after that fight."

"Its O.K. Sophie said the reason why."

Turning around he looked at me with fury in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM!"

"Only that you have not had an easy life up till now and that you have reasons to act cold to people."

"Did you mention it."

"I said about the outcome but nothing about what actually happened."

Kain suddenly turned around and began walking out, "I don't need your pity." Stepping outside, he turned left and went out of sight.

I began after him before being stopped by Nami. "He needs to be alone right now, I know I've been through this before. Give him a few hours to calm down. I mean we are here for another 11 hours."

"He has never shouted at me like that, I don't know wh… today is the anniversary of it happening. I am such a fool."

"Is he really so ashamed of his scars so much that he has this reaction."

"I have only seen them when someone set his shirt on fire for another 'prank'" sitting in the nearest chair I look at them. "All of you have scars from doing or protecting the thing you love. Kain was scarred for simply being different."

"But we have met people like that, Hatchi for instance. he was a slave and was beat."

"Yes but they had the satisfaction of seeing their assailants punished. Kain's Father refused to press charges due to it being his bosses child who did it to him." Standing up I begin to walk out of the door, "I think I should stop talking about this stuff now, I take it Akoiji is coming with us until G5."

"I don't trust him." Replied Luffy, "So …"

Suddenly Kain burst around the corner, breathing heavily "Guy's… Pacifista…Admiral Kizaru… Destroying everything… Captured the Sunny"

* * *

><p>As we stepped outside we saw the town on fire. "How can the World Government do this to people living in fear of Big Mam."<p>

"They need to show that they are strong and need to be feared."

"Lets first save the Sunny and then we can save the town."

"Yes, the government will get everyone together and then will execute the leaders of the town for bowing to pirates and then will destroy all pirate ships in the harbour."

"I think we should split up, half stay at the town, and half go rescue the Sunny, I think it should be split as Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Akoiji, Franky and Kain, should go after the Sunny." Seeing Nami and Usopp's faces of disbelief I elaborate, "Keep the most powerful away, make them take it easy."

"But surely one person who is powerful should stay."

"Yeah why do you think I said Chopper should stay, worst comes to worst he can use monster point."

"Yes. but…"

"Hey I'm taking the same risk as you, because I'm staying with you."

"Why is Kain & Akoiji going to the Sunny,"

"Because, the marines have no idea that we have 2 Logia's and one of them is an Ex-Marine Admiral. keep the element of surprise."

"Fine. Lets go." Replied Kain. "Lets, go get the Sunny back." With that the group ran away towards the hill.

"Zoro, not that way."

* * *

><p>With that group gone I turned to Nami, Robin, Brook, Chopper &amp; Usopp. "Guy's I think we should be on damage control, get people on our side. Nami, make it rain and put out the fire's, Brook Robin waylay any Enemy soldiers."<p>

"Alright" they say as they begin to leave.

"Chopper, find any injured town's people and help them."

"O.K." he said changing into walk point.

"Usopp, find the marines cannons and put them out of action."

"What about you Sophie, what are you doing,"

"I'm going to prepare for the execution and the return of the guys."

"O.K."

"Oh and if you are about to be captured shoot a flare upwards and I will come help"

"Alright." He said as he ran off

'well time to get to work' I thought stepping through the nearest building. 'Time to find a suitable weapon'

Walking through several more building's I come across one with a jail cell, it looks like it was recently burning, but was now drenched. I guess Nami is doing her job, I mused, seeing the stairs going down I decided to check it out.

"Let's go down the easy way" I say to myself, vibrating my cells to phase through the floor. Landing next to Nami.

"I thought you were putting out the fires."

"I was until I found this massive safe and wanted to know what was inside." she said with beli symbols in her eyes.

"1 second" I say as I phase through the wall. I come out into a room filled with weapons. Turning around I phase my hand through the lock and grab Nami's arm pulling her through.

"I thought you had the power of cell vibration. Not walking through walls."

"When you vibrate fast enough you can simply step through walls, or fall through the floor."

"Cool. you need to stick with me then, since I'm the cat burglar."

"Yeah well I was looking for a suitable weapon for me. looks like this is the right room."

"Oh I thought it would hold the town's money."

"From what I could guess this is the towns police station so this must be their armoury." I begin looking at the racks of swords and gun's. "I think I will be best with a dagger and a short katana, help me look for some."

We begin searching down the rows. Axes, sabre's, rifle's, cannon's. Nope none of those, then I spotted a wooden box tucked beneath the sabre's. Pulling it out I reveal a short katana it had a floral tsuba. I picked up and read the card next to it.** Choujin Koukon. (Withering Dusk) O Wazamono Grade.**

**Picking it up I draw the sword, marvelling at how light it feels and how well it fits in my hand, it seems to move on its own, I swing my arm and slice a rifle in half. "I like this blade. Hey Nami I found a short katana, only the dagger to go."**

**Putting my new blade on my waist I begin to look again. "Hey Sophie, I think I need some help." I run towards the source of the call and find Nami with her Clima-Tact out with a group of marines in front of her with two on the floor injured. "Glad you could join us Sophie, mind helping."**

**"Sure." I say as I draw my blade. "So these guy's get to meet my blade first." speeding up the vibrations in my body I increase my bodies speed by decreasing my density. Appearing behind the marines I stab each of them in their right shoulder causing them to drop their weapons. I then slice my sword across the back of their knee's. "Immobilizer."**

**"Stay out of this" I hear from behind. "How dare you do that to my men." I allow myself to be phased just as a giant hammer passes through my head. I perform a backstab and meet flesh and a marine collapses behind me.**

**"So Nami. why didn't you just strike them with lightening."**

**"I didn't have enough time and I also found some dagger's for you." she turned and pointed at several small wooden boxes. "Look for the highest grade dagger there is."**

**We begin searching through the boxes until I have a strange feeling as I touch the one wooden box. I open it to reveal a short curved dagger with a yellow and red flower to represent the sun. I pick up the card and read. Ketatamashii Keimei (Piercing Dawn)**Ryo Wazamono grade.

"Dusk and Dawn, thats perfect."

"What did you say" Asked Nami. "Did you find one."

"Yes I did. Nami say hello to my blades. **Choujin Koukon, Withering Dusk and Ketatamashii Keimei, Piercing Dawn."**

**"Dawn and Dusk. Is that why you picked them?"**

**"No, they seemed to call to me. It seemed right." Sheathing my blades I grab onto Nami's arm. "Lets get back to work then." I change our density and jump up through the ceiling.**

**We exit on the surface right next to Brook and Robin. "Nami, Sophie. Where did you come from" Asked Robin. "1 Sec. Mil Fleur,**Gigantesco Mano" Sprouting two giant hands from the ground she starts slapping whole squads of marines out of the way.

"We were in the armoury underneath us. Getting me some new weapons."

Just as i said that a red light appeared in the sky. "Nami, continue putting out fires. I have to go help Usopp."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Kain

As we approached the spiked hills I activated my power, creating a solid path up to the top of the hill.

"Why didn't you do this before? Last time all you did was make a platform." Said Franky.

"I wasn't too sure about the extent of my powers up till now, I'm trying them out further."

"Kain. What's with the scar's, why can't we see them."

"Drop it Luffy, just drop it."

Reaching the top of the hill we looked down to see two marine battle ships by the Sunny. "So what's the plan guy's?" Asked Franky

"I think I can get on the sunny undetected but I won't be able to create a path for you"

"Fine, Aokiji can create one for us, can't you?"

"Yes I can create a path. Just what are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to do this" I reply as I liquidate myself into a pile of liquid metal. "I'll be on the ship" said my disembodied voice. "Cya."

I shot down the hill at speed unnoticed, travelling as a puddle of metal before reaching the bottom. Quickly climbing up the rope in liquid form. I arrived on the deck of the Sunny, it was empty.

'How strange,' I thought, moving inside I found two marines searching through Nami and Robin's things. Moving over I surround their feet.

"What is this stuff around our feet."

"I don't Know. Ignore it."

Rising up and reforming I create two hammers. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Smashing the hammers over their heads I take them down silently. Moving over to the door I poke my head out just as I hear the scream.

"Straw Hat is back prepare to fight."

Bursting out the door I see Luffy jump into the air activating Gear Third, enlarging his arm. He punched the nearest battleship destroying it. Zoro them leapt past me with his swords drawn, slashing the other battleship into 3 pieces, Sanji then jumped after him smashing the pieces into drift wood.

That's when marine's began boarding the ship. "It's only an unarmed boy. Get him." The marines were not expecting what happened next. I stood there as they closed in and just let them slash me, the blades passing through my body. "What is this!"

Transforming my arms into swords I slash him across his chest. I follow up by stabbing the person next to him before reeling back. Creating a ball of steel in front of me I shout "Blade Frenzy." Firing the ball out from my hands it transforms in mid air into 20 short blades thudding into the growing group of marines sending many flying off the ship. "Dammit, Steel Wall." Creating a wall in front of me I launch it at the crowd "Battering Ram." The wall struck the group sending them flying off the ship.

"Franky, get this ship airborne."

"O.K. Kain protect the ship while I get it ready." As he runs into the boat the next batch of marines begin climbing the ship.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji land on the ship. "Aokiji get on the ship."

"I'm already on Straw Hat." Replied Aokiji. Walking down from the top of the ship.

"Aokiji."

"Ex-Admiral Aokiji."

"He's a Straw Hat Pirate now?"

"Everyone run."

The marines all let go of the Sunny and began swimming away and dragging the wounded.

"Everyone into the Sunny." Shouted Franky. "I need to deploy the gas sack."

As we got inside I turned around and looked, the floor had split in the middle and the two sides had opened up revealing a pile of cloth. This cloth quickly expanded into a single massive balloon which began lifting the ship up.

The floor quickly reverted to it's original position and we walked outside. "Franky. Take us to the town quickly, we've already been gone an hour. The execution should be starting soon." As the ship rose higher we began to see the town, a giant rain cloud was above it keeping the town wet, but buildings were showing signs of having been ablaze. "I think the cloud is Nami's doing."

"My guess is that they have tried to get the townspeople on their side." Said Aokiji.

It looked like the fighting had died down, the marines were gathered in the plaza in front of the destroyed candy factory.

"Guy's, I can see Kizaru, Sentomaru and a whole lot of Pacifista's. Wait Kizaru is leaving. He just disappeared."

"He is probably being called back to G5 or Mariejois."

"This simplifies things."

"Hey guy's." Said Franky as I turned I saw he had produced a pair of binoculars out of his hand. "One of those has a tattoo saying PX-0, its Kuma."

"Check the plan's, I swear that one was how to get Kuma to regain his mind."

"What plan's?" Asked Zoro.

"The ones we collected in our world. We gave them to Franky." I replied, "We collected them from Vegapunk's off-dimension base."

"You found Vegapunk's base. How?" Asked Aokiji. "Didn't it have defences."

"No. In our world that would have made it easily seen and our technology is far advanced in the way of weapons. So the best thing to do would be to make it inconspicuous, so he disguised it as a shed and built the lab underneath it."

"So how did you find it then?"

"He didn't count on two teenagers looking for a place to get drunk. We went through a hole in the roof of the shed and accidentally found the trapdoor. In the way of defences it looked like he was partway through building them, as there were parts of a Pacifista around the place."

Franky went into his workshop and we all stood in silence, except for Luffy, who had climbed on top of the gas sack.

"Oi, Kain." I turned to look at Zoro. "Just so you know, I do not trust you yet and if you betray us I will kill you."

"I always knew that Zoro, only you, Luffy and Aokiji have the power to harm me and Aokiji is the only one I can't hurt."

"So you are fairly confident. Confident that you could survive?"

"No. I would not survive, I am confident because I am telling no lies. I have nothing to fear."

"As long as you know that." He replied, with his meanest look. Drawing his swords he looked over the town. "Who is taking who down there."

"Luffy is going to take Sentomaru, that's for certain. I think I will work with Franky to contain PX-0. Zoro, Sanji and Aokiji, I guess will take on the Pacifista."

"Why are you and Franky taking on Kuma." Asked Zoro.

"Because we may have a way to let him regain his mind and metal is harder to break than ice, so I am going to restrain him while Franky makes him regain his mind."

"What makes you think he is going to help us." Asked Aokiji. "He was a Shichibaki, what makes you think he isn't loyal."

"He's a revolutionary, and he has let the Straw Hats go twice and had a final directive put into him to protect the Sunny." I replied. "And I doubt that he will want to lose his mind a second time."

Running out of the workshop Franky turned to us. "I have the information, we need to get access to the panel on top of his head."

"Good, I will be pinning him down while you do that. I think we should prepare to fire the Goan Cannon." Turning to face the town I say. "Take out all but 1 battleship. We need to leave one to let the marines escape."

"Okay lets prepare."

"Fire the Goan Cannon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Sophie

Pulling out Koukon and Keimei, the crew and I began walking towards the execution, "How are you doing this?" Whispered Usopp.

"As I've told you, by vibrating enough I can pass through solid surfaces. The way we see is by seeing reflected light, so by vibrating enough light passes through us without being reflected. Thus this." I state. "Invisibility."

"Then how are we not falling through the ground?"

"Because, I am vibrating the light, instead of you. You would know if I was vibrating you."

"So. I can see the Sunny just rising above the hill. Lets get started."

"Wait, timing is everything." Whispered Nami, "Wait until the execution begins." The Pasifista moved into position, in the middle of the captured citizens.

"First up for execution is Mayor Wayland, for the crime of allying with a known pirate. Your punishment is execution by my axe." Said Sentomaru.

"I'm going to stop this." I whisper, moving forward I pass all the citizens and get to the rubble, just as a struggling old man is brought onto the rubble next to Sentomaru.

"Any last words."

"Only that I only did what was needed to be done to survive, after you all left and abandoned us to the pirates." Looking around at the crowd. "Goodbye my friends." I took this opportunity to grab his shoulder and make him disappear, a collective gasp comes from the crowd. Dragging him to where the other Straw Hats were.

I uncloak everyone in front of the marines,. "They saved the mayor."

"Who are they?"

"Pacifista identify them." Shouted Sentomaru.

"Cat Burglar Nami, Devil Child Nico Robin, Cotton Candy Lover Tony Tony Chopper, Soul King Brook, Sogeking. All of the Straw Hat Pirates, Other is unknown." Said PX-0

"I am Sophie of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Why did you wait until now to make yourselves known." Shouted a voice from the crowd.

"Because of this."

"GOAN CANNON!" A blast came from the mouth of the Sunny destroying all but one battleship. The ship then touched down in the bay of the town. Jumping onto the shore came Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Kain and…

"Ex-Admiral Aokiji?" shouted Sentomaru. "How can you join the Straw Hats, how can you just go against everything you believe in."

As they got closer we all heard his reply, "How can you follow a government which executes victims of their failings."

"I will end this now." He shouts, leaping forwards he tries to slash Nami with his axe.

"No you're my opponent axe bastard." Said Luffy, kicking the axe out of the way. "Colour of armament: Hardening." His fist turning black Luffy reeled back. "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk." He shouted punching the side of Sentomaru's axe, flame leaping from the impact zone.

"I knew you were using Haki last time I saw you. Straw Hat"

"Yes, I've changed a lot in 2 years."

"Kuma, kill the rest of them."

Kuma teleported in front of me and began to charge a mouth laser before Franky performed a downwards smash on Kuma's head making the beam explode in his mouth.

Kuma started after me again before falling over with steel writhing around his feet before spreading over his body, leaving the head uncovered. "Franky, do it." Jumping down he engaged his precision hands and took the panel off of Kuma's head.

"It will be easy to reactivate the free will and personality parts of Kuma's brain, but it will take a while." Stated Franky.

"Sanji, Aokiji and Zoro. Cover us." Kain shouted.

Marines began to charge from the beach, I could see 2 Vice Admirals among the crowd, two captains and a whole load of marines.

"I am Vice Admiral Doberman" One of the marines shouted while leaping towards Brook. "I will kill you all for defying the marines."

Jumping in front of him Zoro blocked Doberman's katana. "If you are a swordsman, you get to be the next step on my way to becoming the best."

"Paw Slash." Doberman slashed down on Zoro, energy surging into the shape of a dogs paw, leaving a small imprint on Zoro's chest, drawing blood.

"Santoryu." Leaping backwards Zoro raised his two swords like bull horns, running towards Doberman he shouted. "Ushi Bari." Drawing blood at his sides Doberman staggered backwards.

"This will be a good fight." Said Doberman.

* * *

><p>Running up the rubble I start slashing indiscriminately at marines, 'damn it I need an easier way to defeat them' I thought to myself. Suddenly I had an idea. "Melding shake" I shout as I make the marines partially pass through the floor before stopping and letting them get melded with the rubble from the waist down. "Have fun." I say as I continue up the rubble.<p>

Suddenly the rubble in front of me explodes. The other Vice Admiral is in front of me, "I am Vice Admiral Lacroix and I will defeat you for what you have done to my men." He was a giant wearing a green suit underneath his marine coat. Swinging his leg around he attempted to strike me but it was stopped by a black blur.

"Worst of all, I hate the pile of shits which will attack a pretty woman." Said Sanji stopping Lacroix's leg with his own leg.

"What is the name of the person who I will now kill?" Asked the Vice Admiral.

Lighting his cigarette, Sanji looked at Lacroix. "I don't know who you are talking about you shit. But my name is Sanji."

"Ah Black Leg. I'm glad that I get the chance to kill you."

"Sweep." He said swinging his leg, missing Sanji as he jumped over the attack.

"Menton." Kicking the vice admiral under the chin, his head snapped back.

"Bastard."

* * *

><p>Vibrating sections of the wall I begin climbing up towards the highest remaining point of the candy factory before being stopped by one of the captains who was standing on the vertical wall, she began transforming into a half woman, half spider. "I am Captain Nid, eater of the Kumo Kumo no Mi: Model Kuroi Kafu.<p>

"I don't have time for you."

Phasing into the wall I confuse the captain, "Where did you go you pirate bitch."

"Don't you worry about her Nid, you have 8 arms, I have thousands, I am you opponent."

"Ah Devil Child , I look forward to defeating you." Phasing out of the wall I finish climbing the wall and overlook the battle.

The battle stands as such.

**Monkey D. Luffy vs. Sentomaru**

**Roronoa Zoro vs. Doberman**

**Sanji vs. Lacroix**

**Nico Robin vs. Nid**

**Kain & Franky vs. PX-0**

Next to me landed the final captain. "I am…"

"Captain Tashigi, I am Sophie I will be you opponent."

"Those blades you are holding they are…"

**"Choujin Koukon and Ketatamashii Keimei. You will not take them."**

**Charging at me she begins to slash, I let the blade pass through my body. I guess you do not know how to use Haki yet."**

**"I do not need to use Haki to defeat pirates like you."**

**Turning invisible I begin to move around. "I think you will need Haki to defeat me."**

**Slashing with my blade I am surprised when my sword is blocked. "Your movements are easy to read, even if I cannot see you." Stabbing forward with my dagger I draw blood on her hand causing her to draw back.**

**She slashes forward causing blood to be drawn on my arm. "I never said that I did not have Haki."**

**"Well." I say as I phase into the floor, "It doesn't matter whether you can hurt me, if you cannot hit me."**

**Bursting from the ground I slash at her back before being blocked by her blade, stabbing forward with my dagger I stab her in the side.**

**Putting her Haki infused foot underneath me to prevent my escape into the ground. "Time to die." She began stabbing down on me before being struck by lightning. Rolling out of the way of the blade I look up.**

**"Nami, what are you doing up here?"**

**"Do you think you are going to face her alone?" asked Nami. "Chopper is helping Robin and Usopp is helping Franky and Kain. Brook and Aokiji are on crowd control."**

**"Do you really think that you can defeat a Marine Captain." Shouted a slightly blackened Tashigi, Swinging her sword at Nami, I blocked, buckling under the force of her blow.**

**"Hey Nami, remember to tell me to ask Zoro for training after this."**

**"Sure."**

**"Floor Trap." Dropping into the floor, I stab into the bottom of Tashigi's foot making her howl in pain. **

**"Hurricane Tempo." Spinning the Clima-Tact, wind began to build up. Suddenly a small hurricane formed and shot towards Tashigi. Ripping her bleeding foot off of my dagger she dodged the hurricane. **

**"Damn you, pirates." She said, phasing out of the floor I stand near Nami.**

**"Any ideas on how to defeat her?"**

**"If you can hold her down I can hit her with some weather science."**

**"O.K. I will try to hold her down but it will be hard."**

**Running forward I slash down at Tashigi, but she dodges and slashes down at me. I block with Keimei and slash again with the sword before stabbing down at her other foot before suddenly having me blade stop on her foot. "What the hell."**

**"You cannot get through my Haki." She stabbed down and impaled me through my right shoulder. It was a through and through. My right arm went limp and I dropped Koukon. My vision blurred and I fell to the floor. Blood pooling around me I turned my neck to see Tashigi, stabbing Nami through the foot before slashing her in the side as she tried to dodge.**

**Suddenly the colour seemed to drain out of the world, I couldn't hear anything. I got a burst of strength, pushing myself up I picked up Koukon, I felt no pain in my arm. My body working on autopilot I started to attack Tashigi, her mouthing things that I couldn't hear. Parry, twist, slash stab, block, stab. I slowly begin pushing her away from Nami.**

I slash her in the shoulder, breaking the skin of her non-weapon arm and drawing blood. "Swinging around I hit the base of the hilt of her sword sending it clattering out of her hand. Dropping down I allow Tashigi to fall partway into the floor.

Sound returning I shout. "Nami, do it now."

"Right." She says, propping herself up on one arm and wielding her Clima-Tact in the other, flicking the sections into a triangle shape she pulls a cord from around her wrist with her mouth causing a violent gust to blow through, "Wind Knot." Swinging her Clima-Tact forward she shouts. "Storm Season." Hundreds of dark clouds pour out of the Clima-Tact. Carried by the wind they begin to circle around Tashigi. Before creating a funnel, surrounding Tashigi.

I jumped backwards to get out of the way of the descending funnel. It fully enclosed her, lightning jumping around inside it. Firing a Weather Ball at the funnel Nami shouts. "Storm Cyclone."

The Weather Ball strikes the cyclone, causing it to turn yellow as it discharged the lightning inside of it. Over the sound of the cyclone we could hear the screams from Tashigi. As the clouds dissipated I could see the blackened form of Tashigi lying on the ground.

Releasing my power her legs are released from the ground. Staggering over to Nami I look at her with her wounds. "Look at the state of us," I say, "At least we won."

"I think we should get to the doctor."

"Yeah I feel…" Toppling forward I hit the ground, unable to move I begin to lose consciousness.

"Sophie, are you okay." Asked Nami. "Sophie."

I black out in a growing pool of my own blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Zoro

"Oni Giri." Slashing across his chest, a cross of blood began to form, dripping down Doberman's chest, he replied in kind.

"Biting Jab." Drawing his sword back, he struck forward stabbing at me 8 times, leaving the impression of a bite mark in my chest.

"Ittoryu, 360 Pound Ho." Launching a blast of compressed air at Doberman , striking his chest it causes a slash shaped wound to appear.

"How can you break through my Haki so easily?" Shouted Doberman, "With it my skin is like steel, and I know you aren't using Haki."

"I am the man who can cut steel, Ittoryu Iai." Sheathing my blades I held Wado Ichimonji. "Shi Shishi Sonson." Quickly striking out with my sword I slice the Vice Admirals sword in half before sheathing my blade.

"You destroyed my sword, that was solid steel."

"This fight is over." I say, charging forward I attempt to slash Doberman, but he dodged. "Stay still."

"Do you really think that this fight is over, just because I am weaponless." He turned to face me. "Why do you think they call me Doberman?"

"Shit, you're a devil fruit user aren't you?"

"Inu Inu no Mi: Model Doberman." He said, transforming into a half man, half doberman. He had black fur and a dogs snout, his hands and feet transformed into paws, extending his claws he pounces towards me. Slashing at my chest I block his paw with Wado Ichimonji.

"Fury Strike." Slicing multiple times he cut my shoulder's and stomach as he kicked me with his leg. "Bite Lunge." Throwing his head forward he tried to bite my head, I moved my head and leapt backwards.

Sheathing Wado Ichimonji I gripped it and Shusui. "Nitoryu Iai." Drawing my swords, I slash with both before sheathing them again.

I was met midway by Doberman with his own attack. Bringing down both paws we meet in the middle.

"Rending Claws."

"Rashomon."

Clashing in the middle, rips in the ground appeared around us. Two in front of me, four behind me. Several buildings were damaged and destroyed. Jumping backwards I run to the side drawing all my swords. "Rankyaku." Doberman shouted, swinging his leg, sending a curve of air at me. I jumped over the blast and replied in kind.

"Nitoryu. 720 Pound Ho." Striking out with Sandai Kietsu and Shusui I send air blasts out at Doberman, he dodges with Soru and strikes back at me.

"Rankyaku: Machine Gun." Dropping into a sumo like stance, Doberman began punching the air rapidly, sending out hundreds of air blasts at me I begun running towards the remains of the old police station, buildings exploding behind me. Getting showered by rubble, I run past a group of Pacifista who are bearing down on Brook.

Kicking Brook out of the way I run past the Pacifista, them being destroyed by the air blasts. Moving towards Doberman I prepare an attack, "Santoryu." Putting my swords in the 12 o'clock and 7 o'clock positions I begin spinning them. "Twelve Thousand Worlds." Ducking under his arms I open up several slashes along his arms before opening a large slash along his stomach.

"Those who's attacks are without distinction, is no warrior at all." He launches at me without slowing, he struck my blades with considerable force, turning my body I force him away and send him flying underneath the part of the candy factory which was still standing. Jumping after him I perform a downwards slash on Doberman, he back steps to avoid slash. "Stand still you bastard."

"I will not fall to pirate scum like you."

"You are the scum, attacking indiscriminately, destroying your own men."

"Absolute Justice is the only way. Justice at all costs means that the losses are acceptable."

Then happened something that I did not expect, lightning shot through the metal roof of the factory and struck both of us sending us flying away from each other. Pushing myself up I look at my blackened state, "Damn you Nami."

Jumping up I look at Doberman who is pulling himself up also. "What was that?"

"Our stupid navigator, always interfering with my fights. Although this is the first time she's electrocuted me."

"Sounds like she's trouble, much like Nid is to me."

"What's the worst she can d…" suddenly we are both peppered with small black hairs.

"Things like this." Staggering backwards he falls over as his foot gets caught in a spiders web.

"Well both of our pains have interfered, looks like you are worse off though." Suddenly another, much larger bolt of lightning came out of the ceiling striking my and leaving me lying on the ground.

Slashing the web around his foot Doberman walked up to me. "Who is worse off now." Picking me up he propped me against the wall. "Jabbing Claws." He started stabbing me with his claws multiple times, leaving a series of bleeding holes in my chest. "Rokogan." Putting his fists against my chest he shouted, "Cannon." He sends a blast through my chest, I feel several ribs crack. The wall behind me begins to crumble, "Cannon." I feel several more ribs crack, this time the whole wall collapses covering us in rubble. Bursting out of the rubble, Doberman jumps backwards to avoid the falling section of roof. I hear Nami screaming on top of it, I stand up, blood seeping from the wounds in my chest.

Dust swirls around me, going in my eyes, a great weight on my back. I endure and stay standing. "What are you?" I hear Doberman say, raising my eyes I see that Nami is sliding off the roof pulling Sophie with her.

"Nami, you bastard. YOU SHOCKED ME TWICE!"

"Well it was your fault for standing under a metal roof when I use lightning based attacks."

"Get out of my way then, while I kill this bastard." She picked up Sophie and began to move into one of the buildings, turning towards Doberman I throw the roof off of my back onto him. He catches it.

"How could you hold this with your injuries." Slicing through the roof, I slash to the bone of his shoulder. Flipping over him I remove my sword while slicing open his back.

Landing I buckle over coughing up blood, "Shit that attack did more damage than I thought. I need to finish this quickly."

"It looks like you are on your last legs Roronoa Zoro. Ultimate technique." Drawing his arms back Doberman dropped into a low stance and pounced forward. "Rankyaku, Guard Dog Strike." Landing on me he struck me with Rankyaku from all 4 limbs before biting me in the shoulder. "Why don't you go down. No one has ever been able to stay standing after so many Rankyaku's."

Throwing him off I prepare my swords. Dark energy begins pulsing around me. "Demon of the 9 blades. Asura." Two copies of my body appear out of my body. "Kyutoryu." Pulling my 9 blades back I prepare. "3240 Pound Ho." Swinging forward I send a large blast of compressed air at Doberman striking him in the chest he is sent flying backwards, smashing through several houses. Bouncing along the ground he strikes a rock and is sent high into the air. I charge at him. "Kyutoryu, Ushi Bari." Pointing all my swords towards him I charge forward. "Stampede."

I strike him full on, stabbing him 6 times and slicing him 3. He gets sent flying towards the bay. Skimming on the water he splashes down next to the last marine ship and begins to sink. "Thank you for the fight."

I allow the energy to dissipate from around me, my extra bodies disappeared and I sheathed my blades. Walking over to the building where Nami ran in, I find her crouched inside applying bandages to Sophie. "Who hurt her so bad?"

"Captain Tashigi"

"What! Tashigi is here, that means Smoker will be as well."

"I haven't seen him yet."

"Luffy or Aokiji will have to deal with him."

Grabbing some bandages I begin to wrap my wounds. "I guess that this is the doctors."

"Yeah. Zoro something strange happened in the battle with Tashigi."

"Oh?"


End file.
